


Lion Rose

by MicaelaOrMia



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gilbert Twins, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaelaOrMia/pseuds/MicaelaOrMia
Summary: What would happen if Elena had a identical twin? What if instead of two Salvatore brothers there were three? How would that change the story?Evangeline was Elena twin sister, they lived in the pacific town of Mystic Falls with their little brother Jeremy and ther aunt Jenna, that was taking care of then after the dead of their parents. Their lives were slowly getting back to normal until the three Salvator brothers came to town and turn everything upside down. How will they handle their new lifes?





	1. Epigraph and Disclaimer

“you know, for some time I let myself get sucked into your world...and it was fun for some time but…that, yesterday, make me remember that we live in to different worlds”

“What are you talking about? I was just sad and angry. It was on the heat of the moment, it didn’t mean that much”

“You’re smarter than that Evangeline, you know full well that with me and my family around things are only gonna get worst"

“That’s not true” 

“Yes it is. And you know it” 

“so what? We can’t be friends anymore, is that it?” 

“I’ll be around, as long as my brothers are here but... I can’t have a mortal life” 

 

Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters present on the show. All rights go to Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and the others Vampire Diaries creators. And, of course, L.J. Smith.


	2. Pilot - Fresh Start

It was a nice sunny morning and it happened to be the first day of school for the Gilbert brothers after the tragedy that killed their parent's. If the day was anything like the weather then it should be a good one.  
Elena has sitting across the window bench, on her and her twin shared closet, soaking in the last of the summer sun and writing in her diary, the only way she found to express her feelings and, somehow, cope with the loss of her parents.  
"Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be." She mouth her own words out loud without noticing it.  
"I will put on a happy face" her identical twin said lining on the door frame.  
Evangeline walks into the closet in the direction of her sister "I will smile, and it will be believable" Elena said watching her twin making an over the top smile.  
"People will ask "how are you?"" Evangeline said making her best pity eyes and sad voice.   
They have talk about this day; they were dreading all the sadness and pity on everyone's eyes. They just want to be treated normally again.  
"My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." Elena rested her pen and smiled dramatically mimicking her sister  
Evangeline couldn't held back a laugh seeing her sister silly smile "Sure." She said waving her arm in a dismissive gesture "Everything is getting back to normal" She continued holding a hand over her chest, for dramatic flair.   
Elena closed her diary and place it on the ground next to her "Yes, I feel much better." She stated playing along.  
"And then, wave them goodbye" Evangeline spoke doing a queen like wave.  
Elena laughs at her sister silliness " I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents" she stated lowering her legs making room on the bench for her twin.  
Evangeline seats next to her "The survivors of a tragedy" she declared looking in the distance.  
Elena looks at her sister and smiled, she was sure that her twin was watching too many telenovelas.   
"I will start fresh, be someone new" Elena said seeing her sister turn to her.  
Sensing a more serious tone in her sister voice Evangeline grabbed her hand and smiled fondly at her "someone brave, strong" she said in a soothing voice.  
Elena squeezed her sister's hand "It's the only way we'll make it through"   
Evangeline closed her eyes, rested her forehead on her sister's and, took a deep breath. They both pull apart and smiled at each other "We're really good at this, I think everyone is going to buy it" she joked lighting the mood.   
The two sister make their away to the kitchen only to find a flustered Jenna running around like a chicken without a head.  
She came across some bread on the counter "Toast. I can make toast." She said like it was the best idea that she ever had.  
The twins look at each other with an amused look on their faces. They knew Aunt Jenna had given up a lot to maintain their life's as normal as possible after what happen and for that they were truly grateful, even Jeremy although he didn't show it much.  
Evangeline sat in on of the benches on the kitchen isle while her sister makes her way to the coffee machine "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena stated trying to appease Jenna.   
Her attempt didn't work seeing as her aunt was still looking really lost. Elena gave Evangeline a cup of coffee and was about to sit next to her when Jeremy comes into the kitchen as well.  
"Is there coffee?" he asked taking Elena's cup right off of her hands.  
"Hey that's mine" Elena complains.  
"Not anymore" Evangeline mocked Elena while raising her hand to her brother, for a high 5, which he happily returns, smiling at her, while sipping his coffee, victorious.   
Elena just sticks her tongue out at them and went to make another cup of coffee.   
Jenna was oblivious to their shenanigans "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" she stressed.  
"I'm good." Elena said sitting again.  
"Me too" Evangeline stated smiling at her Aunt.  
Jeremy tried to take the money but Evangeline pushes his hand away earning herself an eye roll.  
Jenna didn't seem to notice that, and continued her rumbling "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"  
Elena frowned remembering something "Don't you have a big presentation today?" She asked her aunt.  
Jenna looked at her watch while answering her "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" she was now fishing all her stuff in the living room.  
"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena reassures.  
Jenna nears the front door and grabs her coat "Are you sure?"  
"No, you should probably stay with us all day" Evangeline said making Jenna turn on her heels, still holding the door knob, to look at her "you know, in case we need someone to write our school assignments or takes us to the bathroom, it may be important" she continued ironically.  
"You're not helping" Elena said between teeth's, but all of them had a smile on their faces.  
Evangeline turns fully to her aunt "Auntie don't worry, we've got everything under control".  
"Yeah, now go get them Aunt Jenna" Jeremy put his fits in the air in mocking support.  
Jenna laughs at their attempts to sheer her up, watching her nephews smiling at each other and having fun, she believed for the first time since she came back, that everything was going to be okay. "Okay, bye. Love you all" she said while living the house.  
Evangeline got to the sink to wash the coffee cup while Elena just watches Jeremy make his way up stairs and then back down.  
"You okay?" she asked as soon as he nears her.  
"Don't start." He said annoyed, walking right by her in the direction of the front door.  
The door slams before Elena could say another word.   
Evangeline cleans her hands while watching her sister worried look, she shared that feeling with her, and she didn't know how to approach this subject without pushing her brother away from them. But she has to keep her hopes up, hers and her sister's as well. Hope that they would figure it all out and everything would be okay again.  
"You know that his going to be ok, right?" Evangeline asked breaking the silence.  
"I hope so" Elena looks at her phone that just vibrated next to her "Bonnie is outside waiting for us".  
"Let's go then" she said watching her sister go upstairs to grab her bag "Ella can you bring my bag as well".  
"Sure thing" Elena yells out to her sister.  
Evangeline picks the remote to turn off the tv but stopped in her tracks. In the news read MISSING PERSONS: BROOKE AND DARREN with pictures of them side by side, they were a young, good looking couple.  
"People getting missing in Mystic falls, that's weird" She murmured to herself.  
Elena came down in that moment "Did you say something?" She asks her sister.  
Evangeline got out of her trance, turning of the TV and taking her bag from her sister outstretched arm "No" she passes her and opens the door for them "Let's do this".  
The twins get in her friend car and drive off to school.  
Bonnie was rumbling nonstop since she got her friends in the car "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands" she look at Elena in the passenger sit for some kind of response but she seemed far away in thoughts "...Elena! Back in the car." she said snapping her fingers at her, making Evangeline smile.  
Elena snaps out of her thoughts and looked at Bonnie apologetic "I did it again, didn't I? I--I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." she turns to her sister, in the back seat, looking for some kind of help.  
"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie answered, beating Evangeline to it.  
Evangeline leans between the two of them and looks at her sister "She's thinking about making a business out of it." Bonnie hit her in the head playfully "What was that for?" Evangeline asked turning her attention to Bonnie "I said it was a good idea" she defend pushing her friend shoulder making her laugh.  
"You're a fool" Bonnie said sticking her thong out at her.  
"Or, a visionary" Evangeline said raising her eye browns and tilting her head to the side "Think about that" She finished returning to her place in the back seat laughing along with her friend and sister.  
"Right. Okay, then predict something. About us" Elena asked when the laughter died down, waving her finger between her and her sister.  
"I see..." Bonnie declared making a dramatic pause, then some kind of bird it the wind shield making her hit the brakes immediately.  
The car came to a stop and bonnie took a deep breath "What was that?!" She looks at her twin friends wordily "Oh, my god! Elena, Evangeline are you guys okay?".  
Elena runs a hand through her straight hair before looking at her best friend "It's okay. I'm fine" she said trying to sound reassuring.  
They both look at the back seat checking on Evangeline "It's all good In here" she breath out, just then realizing that she was clinging to her seat belt "Thank God that we all are responsible people and wear our seat belts" she said loosen up her grip and giving the two girls on the front a nervous smile.  
"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie stressed waving her hands around trying to justify what happened.  
"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena stated not sure if it was to appease her friend or to convince herself.  
Evangeline relaxed in her seat "Yeah" she agreed with her sister statement "Things like this happen, there's no big deal" she said trying to comfort both Bonnie and herself.  
Bonnie look at the twins distress faces and grabbed a hand of each of them with her own "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy." She said kindly earning a smile from the two sisters.  
"And do you see anywhere a partnership in a psychic business?" Evangeline asked getting laughs from Bonnie and Elena.   
They roll their eyes at her playfully and Bonnie got back on the road.  
The mood was good once again and the conversation flow lightly between the three of them, they didn't even notice the crow resting on top of a road sign, seemingly watching them.   
The girls enter Mystic falls high side by side examining the environment around them. Some familiar faces, some new ones. But overall everything looked the same.  
Bonnie shakes her head disappointed "Major lack of male real estate." she commented spotting something in the crowd of students "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" She asked unsure, making the twins looks at Kelly as well.  
"No, that's over." Elena replies smiling.  
Bonnie let her head hang in mocked frustration "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." She declares with a sign.  
"Awww you pour thing" Evangeline mocked patting Bonnie's head.  
Elena smiled and turns to her locket spotting her ex-boyfriend Matt, she straightened at the sight of him and gives him a little wave hoping that he returns it but he just closes his locket and walk away completely ignoring her.  
Elena let her arms drop to her sides "He hates me." She said with, a sad look, turning to her twin and her best friend  
"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said with such confidence that it was like she was in his head.  
Evangeline nods her head in agreement "She's a psychic, so she knows what she's talking about" with that Bonnie nodded her head too.  
Elena sign lining her head back frustrated, that two where useless, they were not helping her at all, and they're just making her feel guiltier for hurting Matt.  
The three of them turn around at the sound of clicking heels in the distance, and sure enough it was their girly and bossy, blonde friend, little miss sunshine, Caroline. Sometimes she got on Elena's nerves but Evangeline adore her, she, like Caroline, was really girly and they bond over that. Caroline really was a nice, kind, person underneath all of that. She has a really big heart and was a loyal friend, people just have to have the patience to get to know her and look pass all her quirks.   
She walks the remain distance that separate her from her friends, smiling brightly at them.  
"Rosy, Elena. Oh, my god." She exclaim hugging the twins once she reached them.   
She pulls away a little without letting them go, allowing her to look at their faces "How are you two? Oh, it's so good to see you both." She rumbled on, hugging them again "How are they? Are they good?" she asked directing the question to Bonnie that was right behind the twins.   
"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena answered pulling back from the hug.   
"We're okay" Evangeline reassure lining her head on her best friend shoulder.  
Caroline turns to face her friend making Evangeline straight up again "Really?" she ask looking directly in her eyes, genuinely concern.  
"Yes, really" she smiles and points to her own face "see".  
Caroline tried to keep a straight face but looking at her best friend goofy smile, she had to smile as well. Then her attention turns to Elena, wanting an answer from her too.   
"Yes. Much better." Elena stated visibly tired of that conversation.  
Caroline turns her attention back to her best friend "Oh, you poor things." She tackled Evangeline into another hug .  
She hugs her blonde friend back, still trying to steady herself. Caroline stretched her left arm bringing Elena to the hug as well.   
Elena clearly has not happy with that, and struggles to get out "Okay, Caroline." She said not bothered to hide her annoyance anymore.  
Caroline let go of the twins "Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" she said already turning to walk away.  
"OK! Bye!" Bonnie gave a little wave seeing the tall girl go.  
"You bright my day sunshine" Evangeline said to her friend retreating form "You light my way moonlight" Caroline return doing a little twirl to look at her best friend.  
"No comment." Elena groan annoyed, it was difficult for her to deal with Caroline cheerful, sometimes intrusive and even insensitive demeanor.  
Bonnie put her arms up in surrender "I'm not going to say anything." She comment slightly amused by the whole situation.  
Evangeline shared a quiet smile with Bonnie "Oh... I missed my favorite blonde" she declared to irritate her sister. And it worked because she rolls her eyes at her.  
Evangeline kisses her twin cheek to sheer her up. Elena smiled and linked her arms with the two girls, leading them in the direction of the classroom.   
The Phone vibrates in Evangeline's pocket startling her, she unlink her arm from her sister and grabbed it quickly frowning, seeing Vicky's name on the screen. She opens the text and almost froze in place.  
From Vicky: 'Jeremy and Tyler are at it again, come take him out of here. We're near the bleachers'.  
Evangeline excused herself without telling them where she was really going, not wanting to worry her twin with one more problem.   
When they come into view Evangeline sees Tyler taking a step towards her brother, obviously trying to threaten him. She immediately walked faster in their direction.  
Vicki grab Tyler's arm gently holding him back "Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's and Evangeline's little brother." Evangeline heard her say before they could see her.  
Tyler gets free from Vicki's grip easily "I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." He said in a low voice looking down at the Gilbert boy.  
When Vicki sees Evangeline she let's out a sigh of relief. Even though she doesn't like that at all she knew that Evangeline was the only one Tyler would never hurt.  
Jeremy straights himself up and didn't back down. Evangeline gets in the middle of them putting her hands on Tyler's chest catching his attention.  
"Hey" she says in a warning tone, feeling Tyler relax under her touch.  
He looked into her deep brown eyes and almost melt, forgetting everything that surrounded him for a moment "Get him out of here" he said taking a step back, wanting nothing more than to stay away from her and everything that she made him feel.  
Knowing to well the hurt she cause him Evangeline, looks down and takes a step back as well "Let's go" she said trying to reach for her brothers arm.  
Jeremy gets out of his sister reach and faces Tyler again "I don't need anyone to defend me".  
Great now was her brother trying to start a fight with Tyler Evangeline though, almost glad that Tyler kisses Vicki as a form of retaliation instead of punching the life out of her little brother. And she had to admit that this was must more effective too, for both her and her brother, for different reasons of course.   
Her brother stalks out of there clearly piss off and she runs after him "Jeremy wait" she screams after him.  
"Just leave me alone Evangeline" he says getting inside the school building, leaving her behind.   
She didn't try to go after him anymore, it was clear that he wasn't happy with her as well, that wasn't just hatred for Tyler and his relation with the 'love of his life'.   
"Eve" Tyler's voice bring her back to earth.  
She turns around and gets face to face with him "He's just a kid Ty" she said referring to her brother.  
"A kid that knows what he wants" he takes a step towards her, and she has to admit that having him so close still makes her heart beat faster "it's too bad that what he wants is mine" he murmurs close to her lips.  
Evangeline could feel his breath on her lips and just for a moment she forgot how to breath, she regain her composter and push him away slightly "Don't tell me you can't handle a fair fight?" she asked smirking at him.  
He grab her arm and push her close to him, she gasp in shock but didn't attempt to move "sometimes there is no battle to fight" he said running his hand down her back making her shiver "you do everything right" he continued grabbing her waist tightly, enjoying earing Evangeline's breathing getting faster "and still there is nothing you could do" he takes a piece of hair out of her face brushing her neck slightly with his fingers  
Tyler knew what to do to make her flustered and right now she couldn't let her desires get the best of her so she makes pressure on his chest, trying to get him to move away "Tyler, please we..."  
He didn't let her go and before she could finish her sentence he interrupter her "Sometimes you have to give up before getting more hurt" he murmur in her ear and she's glad he didn't see her cave in and close her eyes at the feeling that bring her.  
He release her and walk away without one more glance, if she doesn't knew better she would take that as a threat to her brother, but she knew that he was talking about them and the relation they had so she let it go and went back inside to find Bonnie and Elena.  
Evangeline wanders the school walls looking for some familiar faces and, strangely enough she finds Bonnie almost were she left them early but, Elena, was nowhere to be seen. She walks towards her and, out of nowhere, Bonnie starts looking around frenetically. She notices the cause of that behavior fairly quickly, a guy was walking out of the school office and she was certain that her friend was checking him out. She couldn't help but smile at Bonnie's poor attempt at being discrete. But that amusement was replaced whit shock as soon as she meets the guy eyes. She froze in place and she could tell that he was taken aback with her reaction. Distracted he runs into someone, that turn out to be her sister, walking out of the boy's room. That was odd and, didn't go unnoticed by Evangeline but, she would ask about that latter, right now she had to know who HE was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I've never written anything before so it may not be very good. also, English is not my first language so forgive me for any misspelling. I'm open to Criticism and sugestions. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.


	3. Pilot - New Guy

Evangeline takes that moment and walks in a fast pace towards Bonnie.

"Who's that?" she ask right away, the urgency clear in her voice.

Bonnie looked at her like she had two heads "I don't know, his new" she said confused as to why Evangeline was so eager to know who he was, it was like she had seen him before "why are you so interested?" she asked curious.

Evangeline looks away from Bonnie's perceptive stare "Me?" she ask dismissive, getting distracted for a second with the exchange happening between her sister and the very handsome stranger "look at Ella, she is the one interested" Evangeline comment watching her sister getting all 'high school girl' over the guy. 

Bonnie looked at them as well, they look enchanted with each other. That makes her smile; Elena deserved some happiness in her life. But Evangeline reaction to the new guy was weird and, she might think she got away with it, but she was on to her.

In history class, Elena couldn't concentrate in anything other than the hot new guy a few seats behind her, Evangeline could see her sister moving around in her seat trying her hardest not to look in his direction. She, on the other hand, couldn't help but look, he most have notice that and looked at her as well. They just stood there, staring at each other like they were the only ones there. 

No, it couldn't be. At that moment Evangeline was sure she was going crazy. So she does the only thing she can do in that situation and, turns her attention to Mr. Tanner avoiding the hot new guy at all cost.

Mister Tanner was teaching the class in is usual boring way "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." He continued talking but at that point he didn't have the student's attention anymore. 

Feeling his eyes on her, Elena looks back at the new guy, when her brown eyes meet his green ones she offers him a kind smile and turns around quickly blushing like crazy. He, on the other way, keeps is eyes on her. And that grabs the attention of Evangeline and Bonnie that share a knowing look among them. 

Bonnie quickly text her best friend, she couldn't let the opportunity to tease her pass. Well that and, playing cupid a bit, it wasn't just Caroline and Evangeline that enjoyed doing that.

Elena felt her phone vibrating and discretely looks at it under the desk. It was a text.   
From Bonnie: HAWT-E. STARING @ U. 

She couldn't hold back a smile after reading that. The sexy, handsome new guy was looking at her and that excited her. Maybe he was exactly what she needed in her life right now. She looked behind her and her eyes meet his again. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly turn her head, grinning to herself. 

Bonnie smiles to herself proud of her accomplishment. She looks at Evangeline wanting to share her excitement for what's happening. Evangeline notices her friend stare and grins at her. She turns her attention to her sister again and guilt washes over her, her sister was smiling again and all that she feels is jealousy. How could she feel that way, she was never selfish like that.

Later that day, the twins, had agreed to visit their parents grave, they thought it was a good way of sharing the beginning of this new phase of their lives with them. Their mom and dad always got really excited with their first days; it was sweet. And, now, they can't have that anymore. In the end only Elena got to go there. After all that happened that day, Evangeline needed to be alone, and she knew her sister would enjoy some time alone as well so, she stayed in the house.

Eve walked in her bedroom reading a text from her sister letting her know she was at the cemetery already. She rested her phone in the dresser and stopped, noticing a bunch of light pink roses in, a round clear vase, there as well. Jenna must have put them in there, she though; she took one of them and sat on her bed, near the bedside table, letting the memories fill her mind. 

Roses were her mother's favorite flower and, after seeing the movie Beauty and the Beast, they became Evangeline's favorite flower as well. Her mother found her new found love for roses endearing and sometimes call her Rosy. Eve liked that so much that as a little girl she used to walk around with a pink rose flower crown and make people calling her princess Rosy. That name kind of stuck with her mother and her best friend Caroline. A lot of times she would find beautiful rose bouquets in her room, in nice vases, that her mother would buy for her. Most of the times were pink roses because she said it remained her of her, smiley and sweet. That thought make her smile.

In the cemetery Elena was seating next to her parents grave. Like her sister she was absorbed in her own thoughts "Dear Diary" she begins writing

"Hy" Evangeline murmured, looking at the photo of her parents in the bedside table.

"I made it through the day" Elena keeps writing.

"People that I don't even know came talk to me today" Eve continued looking at the flower in her hand.

"I must have said, I'm fine, thanks, at least thirty-seven times." Elena sign sadly while writing.

"I smiled to every single one of them" Evangeline breaths out throwing her head back, her eyes closed.

"And I didn't mean it once." The words flow while Elena continues writing down her feelings. 

"You would think that they would be able to notice it was fake" Evangeline murmur crossing her legs on the bed.

"But no one noticed." Elena wrote truthfully. 

"They don't really care" Evangeline blurt out looking at the photo again, hoping they were there to comfort her.

"When someone asks, how are you?" Elena keeps writing, thinking about all the pitty looks she got during the day. 

"After a tragedy like this happens" Evangeline whisper; brushing her fingers through the rose, trying not to cry

"They really don't want an answer. "Somehow Elena felt stronger when she was writing.

"People just do it because they think that they have to" Eve complained closing her eyes, tightening her grip on the flower she was holding.

A bird come flying and lands on the twin's parent's tomb stone catching Elena's attention. She rested the pen on her diary directing her attention to the black bird "Okay. Hi, bird." She said sitting strait "That's not creepy or anything" He was giving her the creeps "Shoo!" she demand waving her hand in front of him

It looked like the bird stared at her for a couple of seconds before flying away but Elena didn't seem to notice. "That's what I thought." Elena said sounding victorious and picks her pen back up 

The crow suddenly reappears on the same spot scaring Elena. Fog begins to ascend around the cemetery. The day was clear and warm, and there was no reason for that to occur. Elena starts gathering her things and gets up.

Eve was still in the same position, wishing that everything was only a bad dream and when she opened her eyes again her parent's would be there. The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the house, forcing Evangeline to face the harsh reality, they were gone, forever.

She brought the pink rose to her lips and gives it a soft kiss, then places it on the bedside table next to her parents' photo and walks out of the room catching her little brother on the top of the stairs.

"I think we have to talk" she said firmly, crossing her arms in front of her. 

Jeremy rolls his eyes at her and continued walking to his bedroom "About your precious ex-boyfriend?" he asked, his voice dripping sarcasm. 

She follows him to his room keeping him from smashing the door in her face "No, Jeremy, I want to talk about you" she said seating on the end of his bed "I couldn't care less about Tyler" she stated watching him go through some papers in his desk.

At that he let out a humorless laugh "Right, whatever you say Evangeline" he said turning to her "I'll play along and pretend you two didn't melt all over etch other today" he towns at her 

Evangeline gets up "What are you talking about?" she shakes her head and takes a deep breath "You know what, that's beside the point" she says more calm, taking a step towards him "I just don't want you to get hurt" 

He puts his hands in the air frustrated and takes a step back "I'm not going to stop fighting for Vicki, your ex is a jerk that doesn't deserve her" he said firmly, his tone getting louder at this point. 

Oh my god, Evangeline really didn't understood how her brother could be so blind, how he could wordship Vicki so must, she wasn't good to him. But telling him that wouldn't help right now "I didn't ask you to do that, did I?" she asked. 

That caught Jeremy off guard "What do you want then?"

She got near him and stroke is arm kindly "Look, if you want to fight for her, then do it. Just don't let her treat you like you are just a doll that she can use when she needs and then put back on the shelf. You deserve better than that" she spoke sincerely looking him right in the eyes.

He looked at her for a moment "What about Tyler?"

"Don't worry I'll kick is ass if he gets in your way" she smiles and he give her a little smile in return.

She would take that smile; it was the most sincere one she gave her since their parents dead so she was happy with it.

"Just promise you make sure she really makes you happy" she said before walking away.

"Ok" Jeremy said when his sister was almost out of the room.

She was going to walk away and live things at that but, after hearing her brother make that promise to her she couldn't contain herself. She turns around with a serious expression clouding her otherwise bright face "And please, don't do anything just because you think it might make her like you more, please." She let out a sign "Just be who you are, because you're amazing, and she would be lucky to have you" with that she left him alone.

This time Jeremy let her go without another word. He knew she was talking about the drugs, of course Elena told her about their argument in the bathroom that morning. But he wasn't ready to make that promise just yet, so he let her walk away and close the door behind her.

When Elena got home Evangeline was making dinner, a thing she liked to do when she was stressed with something. She always enjoyed cooking, unlike her mother and sister.  
She was finishing cutting the vegetables when her twin came rushing through the front door, and she immediately knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked startling her sister that stooped on her tracks. 

Relived that her twin was there Elena made her away towards her "I don't really know" she confessed, seating on the kitchen isle.

"Tell me everything" Evangeline said in a cheerful voice, she loved a good story.

"Well, I was at the cemetery, and then, out of nowhere, a crow appears." Elena said. 

Evangeline just looks at her sister and waits for her to continue because, let's face it; a crow appearing out of nowhere was not must of a story.

"And then fog begins to appear everywhere. I just grab my things to get out of there but, when I got up" Elena paused to look at her sister "There was men there Evangeline, I couldn't see his face but he was just there, looking at me"

"With a fog machine?!" Evangeline joked "Maybe was a 'thriller' party" she said making the hand gestures like in the video clip 

Elena roll her eyes at her sister "That's not funny Elle, it scared me" 

Eve put her hands up "Sorry" she smiled at her twin "Maybe was just someone visiting, like you"

"Maybe, but that it's not all" Elena stated more excited now, witch intrigued her twin "Well, I got scared and run, but you know, me being me, I trip and fell" 

"Well that doesn't surprise me. We inherit the grace of our father" Evangeline declared putting the vegetables in a pan.

"I got up and got face to face with Stefan" Elena almost scream his name demonstrating how surprised she was to see him there.

When she heard that name Evangeline almost drop the plate she was holding "What?" she asked shocked.

Luckily her sister didn't think anything of it; Evangeline had the tendency to be a little dramatic when listening to other people's stories. 

"Right?" Elena said "I react the same way" 

Evangeline put the plate down and focuses on the food crepitating in front of her "does he have family there as well?" she asked not looking at her sister. 

"Apparently so, but before I thought that I make a full out of myself accusing him of stalking me" she complained resting her head in the kitchen isle 

Evangeline laugh at that "Hey, don't laugh, it was embracing" Elena complained again, covering her face with her hands 

"I know, that's why is funny" Evangeline stated unapologetic "What happen next?" she asked, not letting her sister know that she thought that she could be right about that.

Elena rests he arms in front of her again and sigh "Well he asked if I was hurt, and I remember that I had fell and, examined myself for a minute" she pauses for a moment remembering what happened "I had a small cut in my leg and, when I exposed it, he got weird all of the sudden" in that moment Evangeline turns back at Elena, finding that really interesting "I assured him that I was okay and then, I turn for a second and puff" Elena said making a explosion gesture with her hands "he was gone, just like that"

Evangeline thought that was weird but, until she heard his side of the story she couldn't really judge "Well maybe, he just doesn't like blood. Like me" she said "You just have to ask him what happened" she declared.

"Yeah, you're right" Elena agreed with her sister, the best she could do was hear what he had to say "I'm gone go take a shower" she said already on her way to the stairs, living her sister to finish dinner alone. 

People disappearing, weird things happening in the cemetery, a best friend psychic... Eve wondered what was becoming of the otherwise calm Mystic falls.

 

Later that night the twins come rushing down the stairs and find their Aunt going through the fridge unaware of their presence.

"AH-AH" Evangeline exclaim scaring Jenna "so that's why my ice cream has been disappearing lately" she accuses smirking. 

Jenna smiles "I don't know what you're talking about" she said putting a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

Evangeline shakes her head disapproving her Aunt behavior "just so you know, I'm expecting a new ice cream waiting for me in the fridge tomorrow" 

"Well that's not going to happen" Jenna says siting in the kitchen isle with the ice cream in hand. 

Evangeline cross he arms in front of her "oh that's how you want to play, that's fine by me" she said with a wicked smile. 

Jenna just ignores her threat "Are you guys going somewhere?" she asked looking at Elena. 

Elena nod her head yes "You're meeting Bonnie at the grill." 

"Okay, have fun." She said smiling "Wait..." Jenna almost scream jolting up from her seat "I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night" she said proud of herself. 

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena said nodding approvingly; Evangeline just gave her Aunt Two thumbs up.

They were almost at the door when Elena notice she didn't have her purse "Let me just grab my purse, I left it in the couch"

"Ok I'll wait in the car" Evangeline said. 

She opens the door and, on the other side, stood Stefan; as handsome as she remembered. She just stares at him like she had seen a ghost.

Elena goes to meet her sister and notices that she was still at the door "what's going on?" she asked.

When she was able to see past her she saw the reason why Evangeline was still in there "Oh" she let out. 

Stefan scratches the back of his neck uncomfortable "Sorry, I was about to knock when Evangeline opened the door" he said speaking for the first time. 

Evangeline shock her head forcing herself to move again "I'm gone go ok?" she said looking at her sister that just nod at her in response.

On her way out her hand brushes Stefan's hand and she could feel an electrician running throw her body, something stronger that everything she ever felt with Tyler. And that was so wrong in so many ways. She just looked down and walked as fast as she could to her vintage pink fiat500.

"I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." that was the last thing she heard him say before she got herself in the car and drive out of there. 

She got to the Mystic Grill, the only bar in town, and immediately saw her friends, Matt, Bonnie and Caroline all gather around a tall table.

"How's Elena doing?" Evangeline heard Matt ask.

Well it seems she arrived in a very awkward moment. 

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie was the one to answer and that was probably for the best because Evangeline was sure Caroline wouldn't put things so kindly. 

Eve tackles Matt in a hug, taking him by surprise "Don't worry golden cost, you will always have me. And everyone knows I'm the cool twin" she said getting next to Caroline on the table. 

Caroline hug her friend "it's so good to see you" she says enthusiastically. 

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked confused since the twins where supposed to come together. 

"Well, let's just say she got weld back by a surprise turn of events" Evangeline said not wanting to revel that Elena was with Stefan. But somehow she thinks Bonnie got the message because she grin at her. 

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked with hope in his voice. 

"Well if you must know Mathew, I'll tell you one thing" Evangeline said grinning at him "she didn't spare many details, if you know what I mean" she joked giving him a light shove.

"Oh my good you're so bad" Caroline said laughing. 

Matt shocked his head frustrated; trying to hide the smile that was starting to form in his lips. He looks at Bonnie hoping she would answer him

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." She stated firmly.

Matt look down "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." He confesses. 

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie tried to comfort Matt. 

"Maybe it's time for you to move on" Evangeline says at the same time as Bonnie, living Matt looking between them confused 

Right in that moment Elena enters the grill accompanied by Stefan, proving Evangeline's point, Matt needed to move on with is life because her sister was already doing that. She really wish she could protect Matt from that but maybe he needed to see Elena moving on to give himself a chance to be happy as well.

Matt let out a humorless laugh "More time, huh?" he commented clearly hurt 

Everyone at the table straightened up. This was bound to be an awkward situation.

Matt took a step toward Stefan and stretch is arm "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He offered politely. 

Stefan shakes Matt's hand "Hi. Stefan." He gave a little smile. 

Elena takes a step forward and offers Matt a hopeful smile "Hey." She said rather shyly. 

Elena wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. She wanted Matt's friendship back, she missed him. 

Matt offer her a half smile in return "Hey." He said coldly crashing Elena's hopes. 

Evangeline knew her twin to well, and the face Elena makes when Matt dismiss her like that, means she's full of guilt and she only would be able to be comfortable with this new situation with Stefan when Matt forgive her somehow. But it was clear that Matt needed time as well. Eve could tell that, was in that moment, that he knew it was truly over.

"Hey, Eve" Vicki said, bringing Evangeline out of her thoughts "can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Of course" she answered "I'll be right back" she said to her friends before following Vicki.

The older girls stops near the bar and turn to Evangeline "Look, can you please tell your brother to stop following me around at work?"

"Of course, I'll do that when you stop giving him hope" Evangeline said, irony clear in her voice. If Vicki didn't want her brother to bother her then she should stop giving him reasons to. 

Vicki run a hand through her hair frustrated "He come in here today, and practically yell that we were having sex. And Tyler was here too, he could have heard" she explained   
Evangeline almost laughs earing that "Is anything my brother said untrue? Was he lying?" she ask annoyed 

Vicki let out an irritated sigh, that conversation wasn't going as she planed "Just tell him to not get in between me and Tyler okay?" 

"He's not the one getting in between you and Tyler. You are the one ruining everything by getting in bed with Jeremy. If you don't want him to bother you, then leave him. Is simply" she stated sternly "Now if that's all I'm gone go" and with that she return to her friends 

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked Stefan

After hearing her sister say that, Evangeline, was sure Caroline was filling the poor guy with questions. 

Stefan didn't seem to bother though "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He answer simply. 

"Hey guys" Evangeline says making her presence known "Sorry to interrupt what I am sure was a lovely interrogatory" she looks at Caroline that smiles at her "I'm tired so I'm gone go ok?" 

"Ok, see you at home" Elena said. 

"See you tomorrow?" Caroline ask turning her shining blue eyes at Evangeline that nods affirmatively.

"Bye" Evangeline said waving her hand at them. 

The drive to her house was surprisingly relaxing, when she entered the house Jeremy was in the couch watching 'alien vs Predator' again... Evangeline made her way to the kitchen, dropping her purse on the table. 

She was going through the cabinets and pull out a bunch of cookie boxes that were behind some mugs. 

Hearing all the fuss Jeremy pause the movie and looked at his sister "What are you doing" he asked curious. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Evangeline said closing the cabinet and grabbing the three chocolate chip cookie boxes "I'm stealing Aunt Jenna secret cookie stash" she declare turning to her brother. 

Jeremy smile shaking his head slightly "so she was the ice cream thief after all" he said watching his sister walking closer to the couch. 

Evangeline nodded her head 'yes' while opening one of the boxes "Yeah! Can you believe it?" she said faking shock, taking a bite of a cookie "that proves I'm the only mature adult in this house" she said with her mouth full waving the cookie, she had on her hand, in the air.

Jeremy looked at her like she was crazy "sure..." he said smiling. 

Evangeline squint her eyes at him reprovingly "to prove how mature I am, I'm gone pretend I didn't notice your condescending tone and I'm gone share my stolen products with you" she said getting in front of the couch "now, get out of my spot" her brother got to one side of the couch and she sat down next to him throwing him one box of cookies "So this is how Robin Wood must feel when he steals the rich to give the poor" Evangeline said closing her eyes while savoring another cookie. 

Upon hearing his sister saying that, Jeremy, couldn't hold back a laugh "You know you're the weirdest person ever right?" he asked her still laughing. 

She looked at her brother "so..." she smiled wickedly at him "I heard you told Vicki you're not her sex slave" she said enjoying how uncomfortable Jeremy got. 

"Oh my god" he let out shoving Evangeline.

She just laugh "I'm proud of you" she said honestly "for standing up for yourself of course" she clarify "not about your sexual encounters with an older women, cause, you know, that you be weird" she joked pocking his side playfully.

Jeremy dodged his sister "just shut up and eat your cookies Robin Wood" he said unpausing the movie. 

The two of them settled down on the couch and watched the movie together.

The next day come fast and the twins were in Tanners class. Eve liked history but Tanner kind ruins it for her. He was not a good teacher or a good person in general.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner askes

Bonnie looks lost "Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She answers making some people laugh. 

Mr. Tanner didn't seem happy at all with that answer "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" he asked turning to Matt.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt says smiling shaking his head no

Tanner looks piss off at that moment and scans the room for another victim; Evangeline just hopes it isn't her "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked Elena. Eve gets strait in her seat scared for her sister; she would prefer Tanner attacking her instead of her twin.

Elena looks around nervously "I'm sorry, I--I don't know." She stammers looking down 

Evangeline hoped that he just move on to the next student but Tanner had other ideas "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He stated shocking everyone with how cruel he really was.

Evangeline couldn't watch her sister be treated like that and not do anything about it "I..." she start talking gabbing Tanners attention to herself and away from her sister but got interrupted mid-sentence 

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said firmly making everyone turn to him. 

In that moment Eve was really grateful to Stefan for stepping up; and she had to admit that, even if it was very wrong, it make her feel a little giddy. Even though she was sure he did that to protect her sister and not to keep her for getting in trouble herself. 

"That's correct. Mister...?" Tanner asks looking Stefan down. 

"Salvatore." He answered simply.

The teacher frown "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asked curious. 

Stefan moves in his chair seemingly uncomfortable for a second "Distant." He stated

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Tanner declared smugly 

Stefan shoots him a knowing smile "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." He explain 

"Hmm." Tanner murmurs moving on with the class, clearly annoyed with Stefan.

The rest of the day pass fairly quickly and uneventful, the twins life's were slowly getting back to their normal rhythm and people didn't seem to notice them as much; they were not news anymore and that was all they wanted. 

 

The night fell and with it came the welcome back party. Evangeline, Elena and Bonnie arrive at the woods were the big party is being held. For Eve all that feels bittersweet, the last party they went ended in tragedy. 

She wondered if every party from now on was going to bring this kind of memories, she really hoped not. In that moment she decided she would make the most of it, not just for her, but for her sister to. Elena was excited to see Stefan again and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin her twin mood. 

Evangeline spotted Caroline in the crowd and runs in her direction. Her blonde friend had her back to her so she covers her eyes "guess who" she said enthusiastic 

Caroline cover her best friend hands with her own "Hum..." she said smiling "I don't know..." the blond bring her index finger to her lips in though "Susan..." she said, referring to a girl that was in the cheerleading squad with them and was kind of annoying

Evangeline gasps in shock "What?" she complain moving to face Caroline "Is this how you treat your date?" Evangeline accused with her hands in her hips 

"Of course not" Caroline gives her one of her bright smiles "allow me to make it up to you" with that Caroline gives Evangeline a light pink rose 

"Awww" Evangeline cooed taking the rose "You're the best Li!" she said tackling Caroline in a warm hug "that's why you are my favorite date of all times!" Evangeline declares closing her eyes to smell the rose in her hands.

But, when she opened her eyes again Caroline was nowhere to be seen "Caroline" Evangeline calls looking around "I can believe this" She let out making her away back to her sister and Bonnie

"My date just ditch me" Evangeline complains when she got to them 

They didn't look to surprise though, that was typical Caroline, in this party's she was on 'guy's mode' so her friends were used to be put in second place "speaking of dates" Bonnie said directing her attention to Elena "so where is he?" she asked referring to Stefan 

Elena shrugs her shoulders "I don't know." Then she seemed to have remembered something "You tell me, you're the psychic one." She challenged Bonnie 

Evangeline smiled approvingly "Well that's an amazing idea dear sister" 

Bonnie make a face at them "Right, I forgot." She stated "Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie takes a deep breath

"Wait," Elena declared looking around "you need a crystal ball." She said picking an empty glass bottle she found on the floor

Evangeline let out a small laugh "You're full of good ideas tonight twin" she said putting an arm around Elena's shoulder that smiled at her "seems like the time you spend with me is paying off" 

With that Elena roll her eyes at her twin and gave Bonnie the bottle. When her hands touch something strange happened. Bonnie got really steel like she wasn't even there. The twins look at each other worried that her friend wasn't feeling well. Their worries only got worse when Bonnie suddenly comes back to her senses and pulls her hand from Elena's hand really fast, a scared look on her face.

"What?" Elena asked worried 

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie nervously explain what had happened 

Evangeline frown "a crow?" she asked remembering her sister encounter with the crow 

"What?" Elena asked shocked, probably thinking the same thing Evangeline was thinking 

Bonnie runs a hand through her hair "A crow. There was fog, a man." She socked her head thinking that was nonsenses "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." She gave the empty bottle to Evangeline and left the twins alone 

The two sisters shared a knowing look between them "I'm I the only one a little scared with what she said?" Elena asked 

"Did you tell her about that?" Evangeline asked unsure if her sister had comment something with Bonnie about the cemetery incident, but Elena shocked her head no "then no, you're not the only one scared" Evangeline stated, she didn't know what to think about what just happened. Maybe Bonnie should take her grams more serious

"I should go talk to her" Elena said a little agitated catching Evangeline attention again

"No" Evangeline declared shaking her head no "You go find Stefan, I'll talk to Bonnie" she smiled reassuring Elena "don't worry about it" 

Evangeline wanted her sister to have fun that night so, she take upon herself to take care of any problems that came their away. She left Elena to find her new found happiness that came in form of the handsome Stefan, and go in search of the Wicked Witch of the Falls. "Damn" Evangeline complained "Of course this thing had to be broken" she said to herself looking at the blood coming out of the cut in her hand. Evangeline passes the bottle to her good hand, wanting to put it in the trash to prevent more accidents but, dropped her rose in the process. She got down grabbing it with her injured hand staining the light pink with blood.   
Seeing the blood stained rose Evangeline was about to protest again but got interrupted when she bumps into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the second chapter i hope you guys like it! Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the Characters present on the show.


End file.
